Wanting a family
by Smilely12135
Summary: Amy wants a family more than anything. But everyone seems to have better luck than her. What will she do.please give the story a chance. Sega owns sonic and co. and I don't so there.
1. Chapter 1

I ran to the hospital as fast as I could.

I wanted to make It.

I can't miss It!

I smashed through the double doors and ran straight to the front desk.

*Pant,Pant*

"Which *pant* room number.. Is Rouge at!"

"364"

"Thanks",I told her.

I ran three stair levels.

Then I ran through the hallway hoping to make It to her room on time.

When aggressively opened the door I went to the corner of the room behind the others who were looking through the glass window.

Heavy breathing was all I heard.

"Push.. push... push..."

"Owwww get It out of me, It hurts! IT HURTS! COME ON YOU DAMN DOCTOR GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Its not fair...

Here I was waiting for rouges baby to be born when I should be the one giving birth to a baby....

Not that I'm not happy but...

I'm jealous!

I Can't even go out with the one I love...

And yet...

She can get a family.

It pains every time I see a person having a better chance at love than I do...

I wish...

huh wait...

whats the point of wishing!

I never got close to even having a chance to be with him...

I felt a tear rolling down on my left cheek.

"Oh god. Not here. Not now.",I said silently to myself.

I quickly rub my eyes before someone took notice.

But I doubt they would because of the baby about to take his first breath into the world.

*sigh*

Sonic turn to see who could be sighing at this beautiful moment but I looked away shamelessly.

I shouldn't be acting this way even If I _was _jealous...

I heard a sigh of relief from the room that rouge was In.

The baby was born.

He was crying his first cries.

I couldn't help but to cry tears of joy myself.

It was such a beautiful baby.

I heard Rouge say,"Knuckles... lets name him Alexander"

"Sure that's a tough name",Knuckles said triumphantly.

I noticed Rouge smiling and chuckling at why he agreed with the name.

I envy rouge.

*sigh*

I went inside to see the baby.

"Amy meet Alexander"

I looked at him at amazement.

"C-could I hold him",I managed to say.

"Sure you can",She said as she carefully handed me her bundle of joy.

I held him close to my face.

"Who's the cute little baby...you are, you are.",I whispered In a lovey dovey voice to Alexander.

I carefully handed the baby back the baby to rouge evn though I didn't want to.

I ran as soon as I was out of the hospital I started running,

How come my life wouldn't go like I wanted It to?

How come I have to watch everyone have happiness when I can't have any of the happiness?

It only pains me more, and more.

why?

* * *

Pllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee review!


	2. Chapter 2

I ran home Ignoring the faces the people where giving me when I shoved past them.

I ran up the steps to my apartment, to find my door was open.

I hesitated.

I Immediately thought of the worst as I poofed my piko piko hammer into my hands.

I felt my hands sweat through my gloves as I slowly entered the door.

"H-hello come out...show yourself!",I said In sudden burst of confidence.

I turn to see a blue hedgehog sitting on the comfortably on the couch watching television.

"Hiya Ames!",said Sonic with a grin turning himself back to the television.

"SONIC YOU SCARED ME! AT LEAST YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME TO OPEN _MY _OWN DOOR!",I screamed at Sonic full of anger.

"I tried to wait, but you ran slow so, and something seemed to be up so I waited for you In your house.",Sonic replied hoping I'd calm down.

I gritted my teeth.

I tried to hold out my anger as much as I could.

"So anyway,"Sonic said turning down the T.V.,"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing...nothing at all,"I said trying hard to sound convincing.

One of my problems was I sucked at lying.

He seemed unsure because I even started twitching a little.

"Amy, as much as you try to hide it, your one of those girls who doesn't bottle up her emotions...Instead you show them...",Sonic said watching my face carefully.

I knew I shouldn't have strained myself.

He stared at my face more harder.

"Tell me...all your emotions,how do you feel?",Sonic said curiously.

I felt like Sonic was my personal therapist at the moment.

I stare away shyly, watching my shoes, for this moment felt very awkward.

"I feel anger,sad, and _awkward_",I said emphasizing the word awkward.

He was silently thinking for a moment then finally breaking the silence.

"Why do you feel sad?",He asked more eager to see what was going on.

I was a bit surprised by his question, because I didn't know how to answer It.

I knew If I said I wanted to have kids or a family with him he would have blushed and would have made up an excuse to leave.

I didn't want that.

"I want something that seems to be out of reach right now.",I said proudly of how I worded It.

He was thinking again but muttered a question enough for me hear asking,"Is It about me going out with you?"

I pursed my lips.

"It's something more.",I answered shakily.

He paused a bit then started blushing.

"Oh no..",I groaned to myself.

"I've got to see whats tails is up to, we'll catch up later.",Sonic said to me hurriedly.

"Oh that will be the day...",I muttered.

He stood still for a moment and shook It of and ran out the door.

I groaned.

I threw myself on the couch and grabbed the remote and switched the channel aggressively.

I stopped when I saw a happy family on the screen.

I dropped the remote only to glare at the t.v..

_tv_

"Honey Isn't she beautiful!",The women said lovingly to her husband.

"Yes she Is",the husband said In the same tone of voice.

"gaa!",the baby sputtered.

They gasped but then laughed in enjoyment.

I paused the T.V.

I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

I hugged my knees staring at the t.v.

I felt crystal shaped tears drip off my face.

My chest started hurting again.

I felt a mixture of fury and sadness flowing through my body.

Why couldn't Sonic get over the 'coody' stage and move on to women attraction stage already!

Every second feels like an eternity being alone!

EVEN TAILS AND CREAM ARE GOING OUT BEFORE US!

HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!

I held my chest again.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why...."

I passed out on my couch.

* * *

Sonic pov

I was watching Amy after I left.

the ending result weren't so good I rushed Inside and took her In my arms as we headed To a hospital.

I felt bad for Amy but I'm afraid are minds think differently.

I just hope that this conflict will not cause her further harm.

* * *

Plllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review


	3. Chapter 3

Amy pov

I was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

Nothing to do but sit there all alone.

It made me shurrder.

I felt so empty alone.

Empty...

It was such a familiar feeling.

It had no life,

Activity,

comfort.

Just a still,

Absent feeling.

I hated it,

but no matter how much,

Or even how long I wanted it to go away Its just there.

Its like...

apart of me now...

When your empty you have no emotion.

happy,

sad,

mad,

glad.

It's gone.

Nothing to feel,

nothing to want...

nothing.

Just empty, still, nothingness.

Its like your numb.

Is the happy peppy me still there!

Is there even a chance of hope!

That's easy.

No.

An answer that people dislike when they want something.

you know why?

Its empty.

Its nothing.

Its done!

* * *

Sonic pov

"Is she ok doc.",I said with fear of the answer.

"Well just chest pain, but just to be sure Its nothing more, she'll stay here for 3 days.",The doctor said reassuringly.

"Few..well call me If there's anything more.",I said with glee.

"Sure thing Sonic, well call if we find out anyhting new.",He said In a goodbye tone.

That was my que to leave.

I ran out the door in happiness that there is nothing wrong with Amy.

There couldn't be anything more..Right?

* * *

Is there anything more? keeps reading to find out.

review peas

ps I know I know short chappie well I promise 2 try 2 make next 1 longer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh shay!!! lets start chapt,but b4 I do I want 3 tell u i was watching the weirdest/funniest police calls people made. one lady was like... wow!_

Police: Hello Smith county 911 whats your emergency?

lady:uhh I'm watching a movie and the guy is beating the other guy with the bat.

Police:A movie?

Lady:Got it from blockbuster.

Police:Okay and what do you want me to do about that?What are you wanting?

Lady:I don't know?...what CAN you do?

Police:There's nothing we can you don't want to watch the movie then turn it off.

Lady:Alright, thank you. Bye.

_you should hear her accent it makes it even more funny._

_ok on with chapt_

* * *

Amy pov

Whats the point of life...Why do I even put up for it for so long.

huh..

There is suddenly brightness enlightening my eyes.

I look around my surroundings.

"Amy? You awake?",A voice asked me.

I noticed that I'm in a hospital, not like I care though.

And by my assumptions is a nurse or doctor was probably talking to me.

"Why do you care If I'm awake or not!?",I called out demanding an answer.

He chuckled at my answer.

"It's my job to care.",The doctor called.

"Of coarse..,"I growled.

"No one really does care about me, but Instead are paid to care about me..Typical",I muttered to myself.

He looked at me In a rather strange way.

I take It he heard what I had said.

"I wouldn't say that Miss Rose, Sonic looked like he seemed to care when he took you in.",he said sympathetically.

This doctor seems very unwise..

If everyone takes only one glance at things, what kind of world would we have to live in?

My point exactly.

"It's much more complicated than that...Besides I have a feeling he dislikes me anyway.,"I said disappointingly.

"What do you mean?",he asked curiously.

Jeez why is everyone playing as therapist today?

Ugg.. I don't want to explain myself to him.

But...

What other choice do I have.

*sigh*

"Well It all started when Sonic saved me for the very first time...",I started smiling at that memory.

"I still remember the time when he first saved me.

My heart pumping of fear and excitement,

Wind blowing through my bangs,

And going at such an Incredible speed, It almost felt as If you were flying.

I would grasp against his chest hard afraid of falling off.

*giggles*

He smiled at me and told me to ease It off.

I appreciated the fact he even gave me a small chance to talk.

Even though he was fighting with the toughest fight he ever faced at the time,

and ran as fast as the speed of light...

he still had talked to me.

The'orphan'

The hedgehog no one there cared about.

When I asked for money ,they spitted at me and called me names.

It felt horrible.

The feeling was very unwelcoming.",I said as I felt tears creeping up to my eyes.

*Sigh*

"Then when he saved me, I was staring at my hero who gave me a life to live.

He changed how I looked at life.

It was the best moment of my life.

He showed me, all life had value,and it should never be wasted, no matter how bad things seemed.

And whenever I stared at the hedgehog with whom I was going to share endless adventures with...

The hedgehog That took my breath away..

I..felt...

Loved,

comforted,

And most Importantly,

cared for.",I smiled at the thought.

Wouldn't that be wonderful to have It like that again.

But reality Just _had _to hit.

"But now...,"I said losing life in my voice.

Everything I felt before, vanished.

He doesn't care about me,

I can see that.

All I want now Is a family.

He won't even give me a chance to go out with him.

I feel like were barley even friends now...

Even though we had known each other for years...

I mean when he first save me I felt LOVED..

And I loved him from the start, I felt connected.

But...

He didn't.",I said as a tear dropped fell form my eyes.

"HE THOUGHT OF ME AS AN ANNOYANCE BACK THEN!",I screamed In sudden burst of negative energy.

"WHENEVER I TRIED TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR HIM BY HUGGING OR EVEN JUST _TALKING_ HE LEAVES ME IN THE DUST _LITERALLY!_"

*sniffle*

I cried for a while.

I was being very emotional.

But I was sad.

_Real_ sad.

"But even then...",I said calming down a bit.

"I still chased my dream...

I forgave him for the times he ran away from me,

thinking mistakenly he was just shy.

When he still saved me It made me grateful for even being in his presence.

I'd stalk him till the end of time...

I'd have fantasies about him being with me and never letting me go,

You name It,

I was obsessed.",I said as I pursed my lips.

And now I end Up here.

Alone,

Disliked,

And not wanted.

Sometimes I feel there's no reason for me to live."I muttered.

The doctor looked at me sternly while handing me a tissue.

He Immediately got up and dialed on the phone.

I watched him on the phone.

While he waited he was looking up at the ceiling, fiddling with his fingers strongly in thought.

Perhaps he was probably disifiring everything I had said to him.

But why do I CARE FOR ANYTHING.

HE WISHES THAT I WASN'T HERE RIGHT NOW!

I KNOW HE DOES!

HE WAS WATCHING ME WITH A BLANK STARE THE WHOLE TIME!"

*sigh*

I was tired so I went to sleep hoping things would get better if any possible way there was.

I curled up on my bed hoping It all just go away.

* * *

Sonic pov

I was eating my oh so favorite food the chili dog till I heard the phone.

"I catch up with you later..",I whispered to the chili dog.

I picked up the phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Sonic This is about your friend Amy...I think she may be suffering a strong depression."

I immediately dropped my phone.

I froze myself from reality.

"Hello?Hello?",The doctor called.

I hung up my phone,And slumped on a nearby chair.

"How?"

I was mentally paralyzed.

No way Amy could be suffering from depression.

How could a cheerful girl like Amy fall into Depression?

I snapped to my senses.

I had to go to the hospital,and fast.

I ran past the door as fast as I could.

* * *

likes my chappie plez I'm sorry if my grammar is bad.

I'm awful with those things.

I'm only 13yr old trying to make the story sound interesting.

constructive criticism is accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy pov

I awoke with a sick feeling in my stomach.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched,while looking around my surroundings.

It seemed that I was alone.

I Looked In the hallway to see If anyone was there.

I saw my doctor talking to a blue figure, but I couldn't quite make the figure out.

So I walked up against the wall to get a closer look.

My eyes filled with hatred as I saw Sonic arguing with the doctor.

why was he here!?

Why did he have to be the hero of everything!

I gritted my teeth as I listened In on Sonic's conversation.

"I HAVE TO SEE HER!",Sonic yelled to the doctor.

"I'm sorry,she does not wish to see you now or not ever.",the doctor replied quietly.

"WHY!?",Screamed Sonic furious.

"Well Amy told me you made her life miserable.

She described her life story like a fairy tale.

Once her dreamed fairy tale turned into pure agony...

I'm afraid she absolutely hates you."

Sonic was taking aback by this.

"W-what?"

"You were the one who caused her depression.",The doctor replied darkly in a whisper.

Sonic never caused anyone suffering, as far as I knew.

The blue hero looked like he was about to faint on the spot.

He looked at his shoes sadly deep in thought.

"Listen If I could just talk to Amy-",Sonic started.

"Listen Sonic she doesn't want to see you now, I think..*he paused for a moment*

I think If you see her, her depression might just get worse!",The doctor yelled In a worried tone.

"W-what?..No I wouldn't...I would never... hurt her",Sonic said In a faint whisper.

"Look Sonic I think you've done enough.",said the Doctor while looking at Sonic cruelly.

He froze at the spot.

Not talking nor moving.

I decided It was my turned to tell him what he did wrong.

"Hello Sonic,"I snarled walking toward him.

Sonic Stared at me silently.

I knew I didn't look like myself.

I had dark circles from all the sleepless nights,And messy hair because I simply didn't care.

I turned to the doctor.

"May I speak to Sonic alone for a sec.",I Asked the doctor politely.

He nodded at me then glared at Sonic as he walked away.

"Uh...Hey Ames..",He said smiling at me nervously.

I glared at him violently.

"So..depression.",he said as he looked away.

"A gift from the blue hero himself!",I replied angrily.

He stood there dumbfounded.

"You...Know who you remind me of Sonic?",I asked as I gritted my teeth.

He stood there nervously, not wanting to know the answer.

"My father,"I replied darkly.

He looked at me with a blank stare.

I had never told him about my father.

"HE WAS THE MEANEST PERSON ON THE FACE OF MOBIOUS!EVEN MORE EVIL THAN DOCTOR EGGMAN!',I screeched letting anger take ahold of me.

He seemed horrified.

"He wasn't mean until my mother died.

He looked at me with hatred in his eyes because _I_ caused mothers death when I was born!

Parents told me he went mad for a couple of weeks after I was born,but I didn't believe it...

Because He was The nicest person on mobious.

He taught me wrong from right, never getting mad at me for stupid mistakes.

Helped the villagers out to find there happiness, helping them with there problems, raised money for charity, Even donated blood.

Then one day a gunman came to the village being upset rude, and violent.

My father came up the mountain and told him the being nice was the best way into happiness.

The guy looked at him funny, then tried to shoot my dad.

but he failed.

My dad had dodged all the bullets.

Eventually the guy gave in to trying to be'nice'

When he did he was truly happy.

He had found true love with a young woman and had a small little boy...

All was good until there was a blizzard one day and a bear was attacking the village.

My father came with a totally transformed gun man to find the bear.

My father and the gun man was gone for hours.

when My father saw a shadowy figure coming toward there way he told the gunman to shoot.

He did.

And he ran to see the bear.

he didn't find a bear...Instead he found his wife and his child dead on the snowy floor.

He fell to his knees and started to cry.

My father laughed evilly.

He knew that It was his wife and child coming to tell him that it was late and to come home.

I heard the story and I started to cry in disbelief of what my father had done.

I asked my father "why".

He slapped me hard on my face and said that he loved it when he made someone totally Innocent and then crush them with pure agony In the end.

He laughed at me, when I started to cry.

"Yes More I love to hear you suffer!",He yelled.

I couldn't take It!I killed him!He was gone but when he died His evil spirit said you will suffer a lot in your life and left.

It was the first time I truly cried.

and here I am suffering"I said coldly.

He looked confused sad angry and speechless at the same time.

"He's just like you",I said in a faint whisper.

* * *

likes chappie pease review


	6. Chapter 6

Amy pov

It was thundering outside.

Just perfect for something bad to happen isn't it.

I wasn't concentrating on that coincidence though,I, was concentrating on another.

I stared at Sonic compared to my fathers image.

They they looked about the same.

The only thing was height and color difference.

My mother was a pale white, and my father was a dark satin red.

While I was thinking about their resemblance Sonic interrupted my thoughts.

"L-look Amy,I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway-"

I naturally ignored his words, he didn't care about me nor did he love me.

I felt fury through my veins.

"YOUR NOT SORRY YOU **_HEDGEBASTARD_**!

YOU MADE ME SUFFER FOR SO LONG, NOW I THINK ITS TIME TO END THE SUFFERING!",I screeched with true emotion.

Without thinking I started searching through drawers for a knife.

Sonic was too stunned to even move.

I guess my words were too hurtful...

I found one.

I smiled and lounged it toward my heart.

"**_slice"_**

I dropped at my knife.

"_**Tink**_",was the sound made from the knife as it fell to the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was shocked at what happened.

Sonic blocked me from killing myself, and taking the pain from the knife that almost pierced my heart.

He landed on the floor.

He was screeching in pain holding on to his right ankle .

I looked at him astonished.

Why would he do that?

Did he really care?

Was I being to self-centered about my feelings?

I looked at him with a feeling of guilt flowing through my body.

This was all my fault.

Tears dripped from my face, for he, was suffering my mistake, It was supposed to be my pain that he was suffering.

I looked at him for a while then ran to the bathroom for napkins to blot his cut.

I grabbed as much as I could carry And ran back to Sonic.

I went on my knee's, crumbled a couple of napkins and continuously pressed It on his cut.

He opened his eyes and smiled a weak smile at me.

"Thanks Ames...",He murmured weakly.

I looked at him and deep within my thoughts was a simple question.

"Why?",I asked with deep concern.

"Why what?",he asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Why'd you block me from my certain death?",I questioned him persistently.

He paused for a moment then replied,

"Remember when when I told you, All life had value, And it should never be wasted, no matter how bad it seemed...

Well Ames,

that applies now.

You have value In your life,

You had friends,You save lives kicking eggmans butt,

you can't be serious by committing suicide,

no matter how things seemed....",he murmured to me.

"Y-your...y-your m-my....-".

He seemed he couldn't get out what he wanted to say next.

It's fine though...He shouldn't waste his breath for me anyway.

He tried again.

"Ames your my-"

a huge thunder roared through the building.

Sonic seemed to pout because he was interrupted .

Then suddenly the power went out.

And the worst part.

We couldn't get out till the power came on.

My doors where the ones that open by them self when they sense someone coming near.

Unfortunately that requires electricity.

There also no windows to jump out of which could be handy for escaping.

The worst part though...

I'm scared of the dark.

* * *

ooooh they alone in da dark. pease review. also,I need help with the doctors name.

Should I name him

Riley

Howard

or Charles

plez vote


	7. Chapter 7

Amy pov

I heard a roaring thunder outside so loud It shook the building.

I shuddered In shock.

I hated thunderstorms especially _in the dark_.

Without thinking I clung on to Sonic like a three year old does to her doll.

Though It was Dark I could see Sonic smirking to himself.

That hedgehog.

"What you so smiley about?",I said looking at him on the ground.

"Oh...nothing, just thinking about something is all.",he replied making it obvious that it was something more.

I smiled at him.

It was the first time I was actually smiling ever since depression.

"What you smiling about?",he shot back.

"Oh...nothing,just thinking about something is all.",I said imitating his answer.

He chuckled for a bit then we were silent.

The silence was overwhelming so I started thinking about how this happened.

Indeed, it was a surprise twist.

We were just arguing a Strong argument,now were sitting here together like we wanted to.

I Sighed a happy sigh that the argument was over.

It felt like a whole weight off my chest, though I was a bit guilty what I did to Sonic.

I looked down at Sonic who looked well rested,then I looked down to see the bloody cut that I made.

I shuttered holding my chest with pain.

I still couldn't believe I did that.

Sadness overwhelmed me, as I started to cry softly, then I looked at his ankle again.

I studied his ankle enough to see his cut was good enough to bandage now.

I started getting up of the floor slowly dusting my dress off softly.

Sonic must of sensed my movements because he peaked at me with a weak smile.

"Where you going?",he questioned me.

"Well your cut healed well enough to get It rapped up in bandages now, so I'm going to find some.",I replied.

"In the dark?", he asked questionably again.

"Sure why wouldn't I?",I asked Sonic, a bit confused.

" 'Cause little girls like you aren't big enough to roam In the dark,"Sonic said to me imitating a mothers voice.

I giggled a little at Sonic's voice then I whispered in his ear seductively ,"I'm a big girl now."

Sonic started looking at me then blushed a bit.

"Ames your one naughty girl.",he replied with a smirk on his face.

Before I could reply back lightning hit the building.

I got frightened and clung on to Sonic again.

It was silent again.

Sonic looked at my eyes as If he was hypnotized.

He grabbed me closer to him as if this was our last meeting.

"Amy I'm sorry.... You know...about never giving you a chance,and I thought about It and...well....

D-do you want to go o-out with me?",He stuttered out.

I froze.

Did he just ask me out?

"Hang on Sonic...",I said to Sonic as I was going to the other side of the room.

I mentally slapped myself to see if it was a dream.

I found out, this was no a dream.

It was for real.

After I finally got back to my senses,the first feeling I got was...well... shocked.

Those were 8 words that I never thought would come out of Sonics mouth together in a sentence.

Then I was a bit sad and angry at the same time.

Why didn't he ask before all this happened?

I wouldn't have to gotten depression and Sonic a cut on his leg and everything.

then afterwards I didn't know how to feel!

I was completely numb.

"Uh..Ames..Will you?",Sonic called questionably across the room a bit unsure of how I was going to answer.

I walked up to Sonic,my eyes like daggers to his.

I looked at him straight in the eyes to make sure that It wasn't a prank.

His eyes looked honest, but worried.

I decided to take this chance and take it seriously.

This may not happen again.

I answered to him shakily,"Y-yes I will I will."

He sighed in relief looking into my eyes.

"Well we may be able to get out of here tomorrow so how bought Saturday at 7?",he asked me confidently.

"Sure...whenever.",I said looking into his eyes.

I wasn't really paying attention to Sonic's question, I was looking at how handsome he looked.

He looked like perfection to me.

I felt like an old match that was lit again.

unfailingly he made me madly in love again.

And if I succeed in the date I might be able to call him *giggles*

My boyfriend.

* * *

Hey peeps well I looked at votes and well Its practcly almost da same so I decided to go with Girlwhosuffersalivinghells idea and make the combonation of Howard and Riley. Howard Riley! yay.

Oh by the way REVIEW please! yay keep on smiling -smiley12138


	8. Chapter 8

I took this chance to think while Sonic was asleep.

I walked to a separate corner, then smoothed my dress and sat down.

What I was thinking about?

The date.

You'd probably thought I be thinking _'Oh what dress will I wear! Or, where we should go_' but that was way far from my mind.

I was thinking, should I have took his offer?

Was It the right choice?

I sighed looking down at my feet.

He probably doing this to satisfy my needs then leave me in the dust like before.

I huffed at my memories and glared at Sonic from a distance.

He probably did it just to get attention not caring what I felt back then.

Would he do that again?

Or would he just go back to his old habits without even noticing it.

I shivered.

Did I really want to go through all this drama again?

I sighed looking up at the ceiling hugging my knees.

"Why does this always have to be difficult?",I whispered to myself.

"Why can't It be a normal date, with no catch",I murmured.

I watched Sonic changing his position on the floor muffling snores.

"Maybe this will turn for the best...",I murmured cheering myself up.

I layed on the cold floor closing my eyes waiting for dream fantasies with me and Sonic.

It didn't because I couldn't sleep.

I was so nervous I felt sweat dripped down my hands in my gloves.

Being nervous was driving me Insane!

Sonic moved himself on the floor muttering my name.

I looked up but he was still asleep,

still snoring.

I relaxed a little trying to talk myself into sleeping.

But my body wouldn't rest up.

I needed fresh sleep for my date tomorrow I screamed In my head.

I forced my eyes shut slowly drifting to sleep.

'_Finally'_I said subconsciously..

But as soon as I was almost asleep the power turned back on.

I slowly got up tiredly and walked to Sonics corner.

I went to my knees and moved Sonic a little.

"Wake up Sonic",I said almost in a whisper.

I almost sounded dead.

"Amy...",he muttered with his eyes still closed.

Without warning, he rapped his arms around me and pulled me to the floor.

"Sonic??",was all I could say.

By the sound of his name he pressed his body to mine harder.

I blushed uncontrollably.

I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but I didn't move anywhere.

"Sonic, Sonic!!!",I called hoping he'd wake up.

"Whaa...w-what..?",He said rubbing on his eyes,

He looked at the distance between me and himself.

One of his hands was still grabbing me, but then pulled away.

"How come....W-why are you so close to me?", He shrieked in panic as If we did something....

"Well the power turned back on, so I came to you to wake you up, but when I called you, you grabbed me close.",I said looking directly in his eyes.

I got up and started walking up to the door.

"And besides....

We never did anything naughty.

_Yet"_,I added seductively.

Sonic blushed imediatly as I was walking out the door.

I giggled at Sonics reaction as I walked out the door.

This dates gonna be a wild ride.

* * *

Hi peeps I updated. anyways I was planning to do a seguel after there date called "Wanting a family too". original right. just warning you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amy's pov**

**The next morning...**

I got up stiffly from my light pink decorative bed, as I rubbed my eyes lightly.

I yawned as a grabbed my cup full of Crystal clear water placing on my mouth.

I took a sip of my water.

Tasteless but brings a fresh cool feeling to my mouth.

I paused my drinking, gripping my cup more tightly around my hands.

I was afraid of what time it was, but the resistance didn't help, I looked at the time...

_"6:30"_

I looked at it in disbelief and groaned throwing a white pillow with tiny pink hearts on my face.

**_Entering Amys thoughts_**

This date or rather chance with Sonic was getting to my head.

Sleep or awake.

"Why?",I whispered to myself muffling into the pillow.

I couldn't sleep at all.

This chance may never happen again...

I couldn't or wouldn't take this lightly.

It has to be **_perfect._**

**_perfect._**

How I envy it.

No ones perfect but....

Being ever so close would be....

I don't know, a word that we could describe how perfect, _perfect_ is.

A word in our vocabulary can't describe perfect.

Funny...

People use perfect to describe for anything but yet...

We can't describe perfect.

_Sure_

_People think they know perfect...._

_Making up definitions....._

_Even though they think they know perfect....._

_you can't!_

_because **know one,**_ _has been even close to **perfect**!_

Definition:

**Brought to consummation or completeness;**

**completed;**

**not defective nor redundant; having all the properties or qualities requisite to its nature and kind; without flaw, fault, or blemish; without error; mature; whole; pure; sound; right; correct.  
**

**Well informed; certain; sure.  
**

**Hermaphrodite; having both stamens and pistils; -- said of flower.  
**

**The perfect tense, or a form in that tense.  
**

**To make perfect; to finish or complete, so as to leave nothing wanting; to give to anything all that is requisite to its nature and kind.**

Not even the definition is perfect!

no one knows,

not even I do.

which is why I'm scared of my date with sonic....

**_End of thoughts_**

* * *

After my train of thought I stretched on my light pink twin and got up tiredly.

'All I need a shower',I thought.

I walk down the hall to my bathroom grabbing a white towel along the way.

When I made it the bathroom I silently stripped off my usual red dress.

I sighed as I hopped into the shower while turning the water warm.

I relaxed more and more the as the shower's water droplets pressed against my back.

I felt relaxed.

Who could possibly ruin the moment.

I screamed suddenly as I saw a burst of light and noise blowing on wind in my bathroom.

I barely open my eyes against wind.

I saw something appearing in the middle of the light.

The more I looked the more I saw of the figure.

SONIC!

When the wind and the noised stopped Sonic looked up looking at his surroundings.

I immediatly hid my body behind my poka-dotted shower curtain.

No WAY I'd let him see me like this!

My face was flushed when he saw me looking at him.

He blushed when he saw me in the shower, relizing I probably wasn't wearing anything.

Which I _wasn't_!

"Sonic.",I called to him in a deathly tone.

He looked toward me blushing a bit.

"Y-yea..?",he studdered at me.

"Why are you _here!_",I spat.

"Chao's control...",he said to me weakly looking down at his shoes.

"Sonic....I'll give you to the count of 3....If you don't get the hell at of my bathroom by then, you'll be sorry.",I told him in a calm deathly voice while I closed my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Amy pov**

I stare at myself hard the mirror while turning around a bit, making sure all my side are in good proportion In a beige slender dress.

I was in the dressing room picking out something for myself...

And Rouge was _dying _to come, so I accepted her to come, only for constructive criticism.

"You look sexy in that dress but I honestly liked that dress more!",She replies pointing at a black, short, tight,reviling dress laying on the lime green dressing room chair.

I glare at rouge giving her a discomforting feel.

She knew my answer, so why did she even bother!

She tried to get with the idea by locking herself in deception, thinking that my style in her book was "great"...

But then again shes Rouge.

"Since when Is Rouge honest?",I shot back sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny, but _I _don't kid around with clothes!", she states in a serious, but sassy tone.

I roll my eyes and look at my reflection again.

"So the hedgehog that dropped you on the floor continuously with out a care, decided to pick you up and be careful..?",Rouge asked in a questioning tone.

"Well..It took him a while, but I finally got it through his thick skull that he was hurting me.

Hard.",I added in a reply still looking at my reflection.

She sat in the lime green chair in train of thought.

Her face lit up as she started smirking at me.

_"Oh...Oooh sonic!!,Amy says breathing hard on her bed basking in the moment. The moment was unreal, exquisite,amusing...----"_

"ROUGE! DON'T SAY THAT!! YOUR _**EMBARRASSING**_ ME!",I screamed blushing, hiding my face in my hands.

"You wish it _were_ true!", she screamed getting up and pointing at my face, smirking even more.

I was still hiding my face in my hands.

That was way too personal, even if we were close friends.

I started to sob silently in my cupped hands.

Rouge stopped pointing at me slowly.

"Ames..I was just kidding.... sorry...",she told me in a soft and apologetic voice in a meaningful way.

I slowly looked up at rouge who was patting my back softly.

She gave me a sympathetic look, which was a look you wouldn't normally see.

I wipe my eyes a little while chuckling a bit.

"Did I really take it that far?", she asked.

I continued wiping my eyes looking up at her.

"You think?"

She laughed silently at my comment.

_Cellphone_

_"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me. Don't you wish..."_

I glared at the phone then stared at rouge.

"Aren't you _MARRIED!"_,I yelled at her.

"Well _yea,_ but It reminds me of the days I was single....",she said drifting back into old memories.

I started waving at her face trying to capture her attention.

"Hello..! earth to Rouge! phone!!!",I called close to her ear.

She snapped back to reality picking up the phone.

"Hello??",She greeted.

"IT'S YOUR TURN TO WATCH AFTER ALEXANDER ROUGE!I CAN'T WATCH HIM _AND_ THE EMERALD!!!",Cried the caller which by my assumptions, sounds a lot like knuckles.

"WHAT CAN YOU DO! ITS NOT THAT HARD TO WATCH 2 THINGS IN THE SAME PLACE!", she cried back fuming.

"WHAT HAPPENS IF I HAVE TO CHANGE HIS DIAPER! I WOULD HAVE TO LOOK AWAY FROM THE EMERALD WHICH ONLY TAKES A SECOND TO STEEL, AND CHANGE HIS SURPRISE HE LEAVES FOR ME! _ESPECIALLY _FOR ME!",He screamed with fury.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "_ESPECIALLY" FOR YOU!?_WE BOTH CHANGE HIS DIAPER!"

"WE BOTH KNOW HE ONLY GOES NUMBER 2 FOR ME! I WON'T GO NEAR THOSE SMELLY DIAPERS ANY-LONGER!I SIMPLY WON'T!",He screamed.

Rouge sighed and snapped her phone closed.

"_ENCHINDAS! CAN'T LIVE WITH THEM, AND...THAT'S IT....",_she screamed at the ground.

I laugh a little as she packed up to go.

"Sorry, I have to go cut the trip short....",she said in an angry tone.

"Its ok, I can pick my own dress."

Rouge seemed a bit hesitant when I said that but forced herself to go.

"B-bye A-amy....",she said looking back slightly.

"Bye",I said tauntingly holding up a frumpy dress pointing to the dressing room.

She sighed loudly and left.

I look at the beige dress from afar admiring the beauty.

"I choose that one....."

* * *

Likes chapt pease review.

1 more chapter.....


	11. Chapter 11

Amy pov

It was 7pm,

I stare carefully at my big magenta mirror to make sure no lock of hair is out of place.

I comb my hair straight then,

I calmly brush my hair back in a Bonn, with little strains of curly bangs that fall against my pink face.

I studied myself in the mirror again,

as adjust my dress a bit and smile at my refection.

I had never truly worked on my look as hard as I had done now!

I get up slowly so I wouldn't have to adjust my dress again, then grabbed my beige purse.

This was it.

This was the day.

The _date_.

I walk into the living room click-clacking my high-healed sandals.

I sit on my comfy white couch, smoothing out my dress,then reached out for the remote watching TV patiently waiting for Sonic to arrive.

When a minute passed the due time I started getting a bit nervous.

_What if he stood me up....what if he forgot...._

I'm just getting a bit paranoid, he's just a minute late.....

_4 minutes later_

I start shaking on the couch as I watch some of my nightmares come true.

"I blew it, didn't I....", I said to myself sitting on my hands, looking up at the ceiling.

"I should have seen this coming....",I said in disappointment.

I turned off the TV then I got up from the chair.

Just when I heard the door ring I stop in my tracks and started getting all nervous....

"Ok Amy, don't open the door right away or he'll know how desperate you are...",I said to myself at the true statement.

I walk slowly as my hands shakily on the doorknob.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looks at me smiling with green sparkling eyes of amazement.

"_Wow...."_

"Wow, what?",I asked him.

He was gazing at me again.

"_WOW!"_

He just kept saying that while his eyes were ogling at me.

"Come on! where are we going!?",I yell at him while dragging him out of the front porch.

"Whoa, whoa Ames I'll take you there.",he said while gesturing me for me to go in his hands.

"O-okay",I said smiling full of joy.

I walked close to him enough for him to pick me up and carry me.

I had fantasies of this moment but never knew it would come true.....

"Where we going!?" I screamed as we started running.

"You'll see!" he screamed back with a goofy smile.

I laughed hard as my surroundings became blurry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we arrived we came to One of sonic's favorite spots the mountains.

It had snow which gave a cold-freezing atmosphere to whoever came close

It looked beautiful but Sonic should have warned me to bring a jacket,

It's freezing.

"You like it!?",Sonic asked enthusiastically.

"Yea but...I'm a b-bit c-cold...",I said trying to keep myself warm.

"Your think your cold now, You'll be freezing later.",He said smiling at me.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"How could it get m-much colder!?",I screamed with my hands in the air.

He looked at me smiling.

He turned the other way smirking.

"Where going to climb it!",he said happily.

"C-climb It!!!",I bellowed.

"Take it easy ames I brought the equipment and everything.... all you need to do is relax.",he replied calmly as if he expected this.

I looked down at my feet.

"Does the equipment include a jacket?",I asked softly.

He laughed softly at my question.

"Don't worry....I brought those too."

I sighed in relief, but my face fell in disappointment.

Is this what he thinks of as a date?

were going to climb a mountain....

Maybe its just me...

I should have expected this from a not to ordinary hedgehog.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I put on my jacket and climbing boots on and all other needed equipment on.

when sonic finished putting on his he connected our belts and stared walking up the small mountain.

When we started to climb up the mountain I was freezing.

Even with this jacket on I am freezing, and not only that,

My sandals are in a bag below us,

It's expensive and he told me,"It's okay ames, no one going to steal your _precious_ Sandals."

*Sigh*

We started climbing higher up the mountain It started getting very cold and more harder to breathe.

Sonic told me he was confident that I could climb this mountain with ease, but how can he have confidence in me if I don't have confidence in myself.

The higher we reached the more snow was getting into my eyes It started blinding me.

"Sonic I can't see."I called in panic.

I can feel from his movements that he slowed.

"Okay follow my instructions."

I listened Inventively.

"Go right."

I started going to my right.

"No your other right."

Oops.

Then I walked the other direction, little did I know there was a stone under the snow.

Before you knew it clumsy klutz Amy rose tripped on the stone and started falling.

Sonic was also trying not to fall so both of us don't get hurt.

He finally stopped from sliding on the edge and pull me up.

He carried me and started climbing again,

though I couldn't see I sensed the similar warm feeling I always did when I got saved, so I snuggled on to him.

I could feel him pulling me closer as he was climbing.

I liked this moment, because it reminded me why I loved him in the first place.

Because he cared about me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he walked for a while (Which I'd imagine was difficult.) he came to a halt.

"Ames were here.",he told me softly.

I didn't want to get off so I buried my face more in his fur.

H chuckled at this.

Unfortunately he pulled me off.

I groaned.

"Sonic",In a child's tantrum tone.

He stared smiling at me and said nothing.

He pointed out at the edge of the cliff.

I turned slowly to see the most beautiful sight their was.

"Oh my god...",I murmured.

I walk closer to the edge of the cliff.

"You can see everything from here...",I said completely at awe.

I watched to see a millions of lights of our town glow.

Sonic walked slowly next to me, with that goofy grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at.",I asked them chuckling a little at his grin.

"The fact that, I'm watching something beautiful.",he said happily.

I looked away shamelessly.

"Yea the city is beautiful...",I said in disappointment.

"I'm not talking about the city Amy..."

I looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm talking about you.",he murmured softly.

I look up at him slightly blushing.

He started to close his eyes and lean close to me, without hesitation I did the same.

Within seconds fireworks were blowing in my mouth.

It felt like a dream I fell into...

Though one things for certain,

Sonic's one great kisser....

When we pulled away,I looked at him at awe.

" Thanks...You know...for the date."I said still blushing.

He smile at me, then he stopped In a confused trance..

"Oh the date isn't over yet....",He said evilly.

"What do you mean I asked.

"Do you know how were going to get down?",he said smugly.

"No-o...."

"Were going to sky dive..."He murmured happily.

It took me awhile but then I knew what he meant....

I shook my head violently as he grabbed what I think is a parachute bag.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no-",I said in a loud tone.

Then with out any hesitation he swooped me up and ran off the edge of the mountain.

"NO,NO,NO,AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH",I bellowed

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that was my first day in my relationship with Sonic."

* * *

Nice ending chapt right? please review.

Sequal:Wanting a family too

Release: this thursday if I have time....

Cya


End file.
